


Forty-Five Years (Fraser/RayK due South fanvid)

by GallifreyWizard (lightspire), lightspire



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Growing Old Together, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/GallifreyWizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: A sweet fanvid about falling in love and growing old together. Because they deserve a happy ending.





	Forty-Five Years (Fraser/RayK due South fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty-Five Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056632) by [lightspire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire). 



> Thank you kindly to Bluehaven4220 for introducing me to Stan Rogers' music and for encouraging me to keep making all the things.

Title: Forty-Five Years (Fraser/RayK)  
Music: "Forty-Five Years," by Stan Rogers  
Clip sources: due South, Caught, Shattered, The Firm  
Duration/Format: 3:32, (Streaming)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forty-Five Years From Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793836) by [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever)
  * [Twenty-Five Years Selfie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383448) by [lightspire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire)




End file.
